villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legion of the Third Eye
The Legion of the Third Eye is a fanatical utopian cult from the planet Kalanor and they followed the will of their leader known as Lord Despero. They are the supporting major antagonistic faction in the 2-part episode "Hearts and Minds" of the Justice League animated TV series. History Despero formed this theocratic cult long ago after he received his "revelation" from the Flame of Py'tar about his third eye and shown its power to the people of Kalanor. He told them that the planet was once a paradise eons ago, and it shall be again with the Legion spreading its light across the cosmos. During the early days of the cult's formation on Kalanor, he even made reading outlawed and declared it forbidden (for possible reasons including the fear of rebellion). Despero gave the Legion troops access to the Flame of Py'tar, which enhanced their abilities and made them practically unstoppable. He then send them out into conquering the entire galaxy. The Legion's chief deity, the Py'tar appeared using the body of the Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onzz, speaking to all low-ranking and high-ranking members of the Legion including the high priest Krisblack and told them to reject Despero's ways of madness. After the Py'tar reverted to its original arboreal form, the Legion soldiers still imbued with the Flame turned to trees and fall into nearby planets and their leader Despero was swallowed by a great plant and plunged into the depths of the planet as he was absorbed by Py'tar. All former members of the Legion of the Third Eye are now working together with the Kalanorian Resistance to preserve the harmony and beauty of their homeworld. Members *Despero (also called Lord Despero) - Founder and leader of the Legion of the Third Eye. *Franzee (Lieutenant Franzee) - Lieutinant of the soldiers of the Legion of the Third Eye. *Krisblack - Despero's right-hand high priest of the Legion of the Third Eye. *Radocko - member of the Kalanorian resistance movement and Despero's spy. Gallery The Temple of the Third Eye.jpg|The temple-like fortress with the Legion of the Third Eye's iconic symbol found on the planet Kalanor. Temple of the Third Eye.jpg|Outside the Legion of the Third Eye's temple. Legion of the Third Eye Symbol.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) discovers the Legion of the Third Eye's symbol on one of the remains of a damaged G-class cruiser. Members of the Legion of the Third Eye.jpg|The gathering of all of the members of the Legion of the Third Eye. Legionnaires of the Third Eye.jpg|Members of the Legion of the Third Eye. Lord Despero & the Legion of the Third Eye.jpg|Lord Despero and the Legion of the Third Eye. Soldiers of the Legion of the Third Eye.jpg|The main foot soldiers of the Legion of the Third Eye empowered with the Flame of Py'tar. Legion of the Third Eye.jpg|The main foot soldiers of the Legion of the Third Eye. Army of the Legion of the Third Eye.jpg|An emerging massive army of all the soldiers of the Legion of the Third Eye leaving Kalanor and flying to outer space. The Legionnaires of the Third Eye.jpg|All the other members of the Legion of the Third Eye during Despero's ultimate campaign of conquest, are given superhuman powers including flight via the Flame of Py'tar. The Legion of the Third Eye Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Legion of the Third Eye. The Legion of the Third Eye Sigil.jpg|The symbolic sigil of the Legion of the Third Eye. The Legion of the Third Eye Crest.jpg|The iconic crest of the Legion of the Third Eye. The Legion og the Third Eye Seal.jpg|The official seal of the Legion of the Third Eye. Trivia *The Legion of the Third Eye's symbolic namesake sigil which represents the third eye on Despero's forehead, is loosely based on the controversial symbol. This logo is also shared by a massive group of monsters called the Gobligan Empire from the Mahou Daisakusen videogame series with their upside-down pyramidal insignia. Category:Cults Category:Aliens Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Military Category:Dark Priests Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Category:Dissolved Organizations